


Vicious

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drug Use, Mildly Dubious Consent, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy always goes to Jackson when he's on a trip and Jackson could never say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song "You Make Me Wanna Die" By The Pretty Reckless. Triggers include, electroshock, asphyxiation, drug use, dub-con (Squinting may be required)

Vicious by aNGELIC mURDER

Warnings: Electro stimulation, asphyxiation, drug use, dub-con, song fic

Jackson was lying on his bed as he mulled over the ginger haired archer that living in star city. In the background Pretty Reckless’ ‘You make wanna die’ played. Jackson laughed but it was bitter and made the skin roll. His thoughts moved back to Roy, his hips and his devil may care attitude, all of it out of his reach. A knock came from the door and he rolled over, not wanting to answer, not when his ginger was over a city away. 

“Jackson” A heady whine came from the other side and he recognised it as Roy’s tripped out whine. Jackson groaned, the other boy always knew where he lived whenever he was fucked up but come the next morning…. He got up and opened the door, filling the frame was his archer, his eyes were constricted and between each pant he would smile had him.

He swallowed passed the lump in throat, looking around to make sure no one had seen him come when he knocked. Roy twitched every time a rat scuttled by, the seconds moving past like hours before he jumped him. His hands wrapped themselves in his dreads and his tongue forced itself into his mouth.

Jackson pulled back, watching as his and Roy’s breathe mingled in the night air. “Get in, I don’t want anyone knowing I have a whore in my apartment.” 

The red head didn’t complain, moving inside. A song filtered through the air, it was one he recognized well. “You make wanna die?” The ginger giggled, unsure of why he found that funny but it just was.

Jackson smacked his ass. He loved the small yelp Roy released as he pushed him over to the bed. The redhead was swaying to the music, giggling as he looked around. “Taste me, drink my soul.” Roy whispered, pivoting to look at the meta. “Show me all the things that I shouldn’t know.” He moved to the raven, running his hand down his arms. His face split into a grin when Jackson groaned as his tattoos were brushed. If he could have this everyday he’d die happy.

Roy’s cock poked Jackson’s hip as he began to ground himself against the dark skinned boy. His head fell on Jackson’s shoulder when the other boy pushed his thigh between his legs. He bit the other boy laughing as Jackson cursed. As blood accumulated in his mouth he drank, moaning when a bolt of electricity ran through him.

“Do that again and I won’t take it easy on you.” Jackson growled, pulling the archer’s head up to look him in the eyes. Roy’s eyes were constricted into pinpoints but he grinned anyway. In the background the song looped once more and began 

“Take me.” He sang with the first line, laughing when Jackson’s nostrils flared. Jackson growled, if he could take him, make him his completely outside of each trip.

Jackson tossed the other boy onto the bed hands buried in his hair as he crushed his erection into Roy’s, swallowing the moan Roy emitted when he did. “I had everything…” he whispered as Roy scratched at him through his shirt. 

“Jackson…” that whine had his blood heating up. The archer’s second bite did little to cool him down. “Everything you love…” Roy sang, wrapping his legs around that thin waist.

Roy arched under Jackson, grounding his hips up whenever the other boy sucked on his pulse, those sharp canines sending his blood filling his cock so fast he went light headed. He pulled him up by his dreadlocks forcing him into a harsh kiss that made his lips swell up more. His actions caused the intricate tattoos on Jackson’s body to spark, shocking the archer.

“Oh god Jackson fuck!”

“You’re really wet for it aren’t you Roy?” Jackson laughed, pulling of Roy’s shirt and sitting back to admire his work. “I’ll never be good enough” he sang with the music. His shirt soon joined Roy’s when the ginger tackled him.

The archer sat atop that slim waist, singing his own piece of the song. “You make me wanna die.” He ground down on the thick erection below him, locking eyes with the other boy. He groaned and grounded harder when he was shocked again. “Come on Hyde I know you could do better than this.”

The grin on aqualad’s face had Roy begging. “Be careful what you wish for.” Jackson bucked up, grabbing a water beater as he flipped the archer onto his back again, taking his pants off as he cut off Roy’s air with a ball of water. The archer just ran his hand down his stomach to rub at his cock. Aqualad pushed the eager hand away. “Don’t…” he muttered, pulling down those skin tight pants to rest around his ankles.

He dispelled the water bubble and laughed as Roy struggled to breathe, jerking his cock at such a furious pace. “Fuck Jackson get on with it!”

Jackson laughed and pulled his own pants off, kicking them to the side as he shocked the archer again, loving each scream that fell from those swollen lips. “I’ll never be good enough …” He sang, reaching for the lube. The archer wouldn’t think twice about the lyrics or what they meant to Jackson. 

Roy whispered back, “I’ll die for you…” He whined when Jackson’s fingers pushed past his pucker, hands scratching at the intricate eel tattoos on his flesh.

‘God I wish’ Jackson thought, hunting down that stop that he knew would make Roy scream. 

‘Every time I look inside your eyes.’ Jackson thought, groaning as he forced in a second finger, “You make me wanna die.” 

Jackson continued singing seeing as Roy was too horny to even notice the lyrics. “I’ll die for you. We’ll burn up in the light.” He pushed in another finger cursing when he hit Roy’s prostate and the arched bit a gill flap.

“And every time I look inside your eyes.” Jackson sang as he entered the other man, groaning when he clawed at his back. “Fuck Roy! You’re still tight…” He mumbled over the blissed out Archer’s face.

“God Hyde.”

He set up a brutal pace, slamming into the other man hard enough to inch him up the bed. He bit the other boy’s neck and shoulders laughing every time he would moan. He straightened when Roy grabbed the bed head, screaming his name like an oath. “Oh Fuck yes Hyde!”

Jackson growled, shocking more moans out of the archer as he slammed into him. The forgotten water beater lay next to him and he picked it up when one of Roy’s hand’s wrapped grabbed at his cock again. He placed another water sphere around his head. His hand moved faster as his air supply was cut off. Jackson hammered his prostate and he arched off the bed, his other hand coming up to yank on Jackson’s dreads. His body was flying off the mattress as Jackson fucked his brains out. 

Roy’s hand was slowing as the lack of oxygen got to him but Jackson just watched on. He watched as his little whore squired under his attention. He took over stroking Roy’s cock when his hand fell away way. “And every time I look inside your eyes.” He sang, dispelling the water. “You make me wanna die.”

The archer gasped, arching his back and letting out one long whine as he came all over the darker boy. He panted harshly trying to catch his breath while he squeezed Jackson. The other boy cupped his face; Looking into his eyes. 

“I’m burning…” He grunted and filled the other boy with his come, collapsing on him after he was spent. 

Roy’s whisper filled the air after Jackson fell asleep on top of him. “I’ll die for you my love.”


End file.
